


Of Old Cars and Corn Fields

by Arkhia



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkhia/pseuds/Arkhia
Summary: For the prompt "Kanera-“road-trip”-modern AU". Merry Christmas, I hope you like it!





	Of Old Cars and Corn Fields

Kanan could appreciate the beauty of a corn field buried in snow under certain circumstances. For example, he preferred his toes intact, and having the choice to continue driving. Neither of those applied to the current situation.

“Are you sure you don’t need help?” he asked for the umpteenth time.

“Yes.” Hera’s voice was muffled as the engine of the Ghost seemed to swallow her whole.

Kanan sighed and walked around the old SUV to check on Chopper, who blinked back at him grumpily from the stack of blankets Hera assigned to him. He envied him - even if he felt for the cat -, some blankets would have been nice just about now.

“Ha!”

He turned around at Hera’s triumphant voice just in time to see her slamming down the hood with enough force to make it click in place. They hauled her tools in the trunk and scrambled inside to escape from the cold. The second before the engine started was tense, but it finally came to life and they laughed, relieved.

“Nice work,” smiled Kanan, and reached for Hera’s hands to warm them up somehow - at least he had gloves on. Hera grinned back at him from under her cap.

“I told you it will be fine.”

Kanan snorted.

“So you did.” He leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Hera’s cold nose. “Shall we?”

Passing a corn field has never been so satisfying.


End file.
